<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Certain Mister Bloom by LupusMundi (Samunderthelights)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30039201">A Certain Mister Bloom</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samunderthelights/pseuds/LupusMundi'>LupusMundi (Samunderthelights)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drarry Microfics [20]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Don't copy to another site, Drabble, Established Relationship, Family Fluff, M/M, Movie Night, Short &amp; Sweet, Tumblr: drarrymicrofic, Wordcount: 100-500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:14:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>364</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30039201</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samunderthelights/pseuds/LupusMundi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's movie night, and Harry wants to watch Pirates of the Caribbean. Again.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drarry Microfics [20]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2113911</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>March 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Certain Mister Bloom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for <a href="https://drarrymicrofic.tumblr.com/">Drarry Microfic</a>, using the prompt 'Bloom'.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“We have popcorn… drinks…”</p><p>“What movie are we watching?” Draco asks, as he crashes down on the couch, nearly knocking over the bowl of popcorn. But when he sees the empty DVD case lying on the table, he rolls his eyes. “The pirate one again?”</p><p>“What? It’s the kids’ favourite.” Harry shrugs, ignoring the knowing look on his husband’s face.</p><p>“Is that why you dragged me to go see it on our first date, or why you made me sit through however many of those hobbit movies there are?”</p><p>“That’s not…”</p><p>“Not because you fancy a certain Mister Bloom?” Draco laughs.</p><p>Harry is about to defend himself, but the kids come running into the living room, still on a sugar rush from all the candy they have had today.</p><p>“What are we watching?” Scorpius asks. “Can we watch Captain America?”</p><p>“No! Jumanji!”</p><p>“Daddy wants to watch Pirates again.” Draco grins, Harry glaring at him, a slight blush on his face.</p><p>“Again?” James rolls his eyes. “Those movies are dead old.”</p><p>“The kids’ favourite, huh?” Draco asks, as the kids push their father out of the way to replace the movie with one they actually like.</p><p>Harry settles down on the couch with his husband, accepting defeat as Draco pulls him against his chest.</p><p>“Don’t worry, love. Next time we have an evening to ourselves, we’ll watch your movie,” Draco whispers into his ear. “I might even dress up as a pirate, if you like.”</p><p>“You are such a…”</p><p>“Dad!” Albus warns him. “You were going to say a bad word, weren’t you?”</p><p>“No, I wasn’t.”</p><p>“Why would you dress up as a pirate?” Scorpius asks, a confused look on his face. “Are we going to a party?”</p><p>“Dad isn’t going to dress up as anything. Dad is just being a…”</p><p>“You two are being weird.” Albus rolls his eyes, before grabbing a DVD out of his brother’s hands.</p><p>“Is The Three Musketeers alright?” James asks.</p><p>“Hmm… perfect choice. Don’t you think?” Draco teases, Harry glaring at him before breaking out into a smile. Draco pulls him closer against his chest, before placing a kiss on the back of his neck. “Dad loves that one.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="http://samunderthelights.tumblr.com/">You can find me on Tumblr! ❤️</a>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>